Plus de lait, rien pour le thé
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Sherlock et John viennent de passer la nuit ensemble. L'un d'eux fait le pari que n'importe qui qui les vera faire les courses pourra deviner aisément leur occupation nocturne.Sont en jeu 20 livres et le choix du dîner...et c'est là que ça commence intéressant.


**We're out of Milk**

**Auteure** : bittergrapes

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Masen

**Bêta-reader** : Roxanne33 (Merci à toi)

**Rating** : T

**Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes** : Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant. Lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Sherlock est un peu OOC mais c'est hilarant.

* * *

La lumière de l'aube grise sur Londres essayait difficilement de se faire un chemin à travers les rideaux du 221B Baker Street. Au troisième étage, loin de la rumeur et du vacarme du trafic de ce jour de semaine, Sherlock et John étaient entrelacés dans le lit du médecin, nus et à demi-endormis.

John dessinait paresseusement des arabesques sur le ventre de Sherlock quand le détective s'assit et s'étira. Un petit cri de mécontentement échappa à John quand il fut repoussé par les jambes d'Holmes sur lesquelles reposaient les siennes.

«Eh! Fais un peu attention!»

«Pitié, John! commença Sherlock sur un ton méprisant même si un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais épuisé hier au soir! Ou du moins fatigué.»

«Et bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai encore un peu mal.» répliqua John avec une pointe de colère dans la voix avant d'éclater de rire.

«Je ne serais pas capable de prétendre être en colère contre toi après la nuit que l'on vient de passer.»

«Evidemment, répondit Sherlock en fourrageant affectueusement les cheveux de son amant avant de se relever pour prendre sa chemise,et puis il faut bien admettre qu'il y avait vraiment tout pour que la soirée soit à ton goût.»

«Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt bon. Une enquête, courir, tirer sur des canailles, une course-poursuite en taxi, faire chier Anderson, de la bouffe chinoise pas chère et du sexe…»

«Délicieux même. Un buffet d'adrénaline, sans aucun doute.»

Ayant trouvé l'un des pulls de John, Sherlock l'enfila gracieusement, ajustant le col quand le propriétaire du dit pull le dévisagea.

«Un souci?»

«Tu es juste un chouïa ridicule avec mes vêtements, c'est tout. Les chemises en soie te vont un peu mieux quand même.»

Sherlock sourit à son colocataire.

«J'aime tes vêtements, ils ont toujours un relent de ton odeur.»

John rit.

«Le mot «relent» n'est pas un terme des plus flatteurs, tu sais.»

«Quoique tu en pense, je le trouve très convenable, et apaisant aussi.»

Ils descendirent péniblement les escaliers, Sherlock en tête, babillant joyeusement sur ses expériences et sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui. En entrant dans la cuisine, John alluma le gaz et alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, tout en se préparant mentalement à faire face à ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur.

Il y régnait une désolation sans nom.

Il jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi jusqu'à ce que sa tête entre dans les froides profondeurs, et que la sensation ne vienne que renforcer sa réaction initiale face au réfrigérateur.

Mrs. Hudson frappa à la porte et entra, enjouée.

«Bonjour les garçons. Vous n'étiez pas pressés ce matin…Sherlock, mon garçon, toi qui te lève si souvent au chant du coq…c'était bien agréable de faire un peu de grasse-matinée sans tout le remue-ménage habituel.»

Les deux colocataires échangèrent un sourire complice.

«De toute façon, j'en ai profité pour nettoyer ton réfrigérateur, il était plein de drôles de choses, la plupart en train de pourrir. Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps d'enlever cette tête avant que je n'ai à le faire.»

Sherlock hocha la tête, ne se lamentant même pas de la perte de ses boîtes de Pétri. John eut un petit sourire. Le pic d'endorphine ne devait pas avoir chuté depuis la nuit dernière, sans quoi le détective serait en train d'hurler de frustration.

Quand Mrs. Hudson fut sortie de la pièce, John regarda Sherlock en soupirant.

«On n'a plus de lait, rien pour le thé…Je vais aller faire les courses.»

«Je viens avec toi!» répondit précipitamment Sherlock en se dirigeant prestement vers le porte-manteau pour s'emparer de son manteau et de sa veste.

«Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu… tu m'as proposé de venir faire les courses avec moi?»

«Je crois bien que c'était ce en quoi consistait ma proposition. Ça sera l'occasion d'une expérience intéressante.»

«Laquelle?»

«Voir si n'importe qui peut dire que nous avons passé une nuit de folie ensemble, à rouler l'un sur l'autre.» gloussa Sherlock avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

«QUOI?»

John avait l'air profondément surpris et arrêta d'essayer de passer les bras par les manches de sa veste.

«Tu peux la refaire s'il te plait, histoire que je sois sûr de ne pas être en train d'halluciner? »

«Je suppose que ça sera vraiment simple. Aucun de nous n'a pris de bain depuis notre rapport et nous sommes restés allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans le même lit pendant une durée approximative de huit heures. De plus, nous étions nus tous les deux et tu n'as pas mis de déodorant ce matin tant tu voulais avoir ton thé. De mon côté je me suis simplement aspergé d'un soupçon d'Eau de Cologne, ce qui masque difficilement les effluves de nos phéromones et celles de nos corps...»

Sherlock exposa tout ça avec une délectation non feinte, puis poursuivit son propos.

«…Hier au soir, notre désir l'un de l'autre était trop puissant pour que nous pensions à effectuer nos ablutions habituelles. Nous avons une barbe d'un jour. Nos vêtements sont froissés d'avoir été jetés sans ménagement sur le sol, et même si mes cheveux ont toujours l'air un peu ébouriffés, les tiens sont loin d'avoir été coiffés avec soin. De plus, il semble évident que nous nous sommes habillés précipitamment et avec négligence, au vu du fait que tu portes une chaussette bleue et une chaussette rouge. La seule explication probante sera donc que, après une nuit exaltante de sexe, nous avons quitté notre pseudo «nid d'amour» et que nous allons effectuer «la marche de la honte», comme on dit, jusqu'à l'épicerie la plus proche, ayant brûlé plus de mille calories et affaibli nos réserves énergétiques à cause de mouvements vifs du pelvis.»

John ne put s'empêcher de rire ouvertement, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement Sherlock sur la joue, puis il se précipita pour aller éteindre le gaz.

«Excellent, mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas très observateurs. Je te parie vingt livres que personne ne le remarquera…»

Sherlock avait l'air incrédule.

«Je vois toujours très bien quand une personne à un rapport sexuel récemment. Je parie vingt livres que quelqu'un nous remarquera sans qu'on n'ait rien à dire.»

«Pari tenu. Le gagnant choisit ce que l'on mange ce soir.»

Le détective eut un sourire des plus sardoniques.

«J'espère donc que tu apprécies le curry.»

Ils prirent un taxi, trop épuisés pour faire à pied l'aller-retour des six rues qui les séparaient du magasin. Durant la course, les deux s'échangeaient des regards, espérant que le chauffeur les remarquerait. En vain! Le chauffeur de taxi était blasé, et n'avait pas d'autre préoccupation que d'éviter de heurter un cycliste. Alors il ne perdait pas de temps à penser à la raison qui faisait glousser les deux hommes assis sur le siège arrière.

Arrivés au magasin, Sherlock attendit John qui devait l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

«L'effet est plus puissant quand tous les protagonistes de la représentation sont présents, chuchota le détective un peu trop fort au goût de John, qui se contenta d'un petit sourire. Et la tension sexuelle entre nous est très perceptible, quelqu'un va forcément nous remarquer.»

«La seule raison qui va faire que quelqu'un va nous remarquer est que tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler et que ta voix est des plus tonitruantes.» répliqua Watson en aparté.

Une femme au rayon fruits et légumes les regarda bizarrement, et John dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

En passant devant les bananes, Sherlock mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de John, lui faisant un sourire obscène.

«Sherlock… comportement…» fut la réponse du médecin, échouant misérablement dans sa tentative de prendre un air sévère.

«Il n'est dit nulle part que je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter comme un enfant pour atteindre mon objectif. » rétorqua Holmes sur un ton maniéré.

John fini par l'ignorer, et remplit avec régularité leur charriot. Ils n'avaient, après tout, besoin que de produits tout ce qu'il y'a de plus basique. Mais Sherlock fit la demande d'un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et déposa furtivement un paquet de céréales dans le charriot sans que John ne l'ait remarqué. Il s'était accroché au caddie, ouvrant des yeux ronds au tourbillon des couleurs des emballages. La mère visiblement épuisée de trois enfants ne daigna pas leur accorder un regard.

«Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas entré dans un supermarché?» s'enquit John en parcourant du regard le rayon des haricots en conserve.

«Généralement, j'envoyais Mycroft faire mes courses. Ou s'il était occupé, en Chine ou quelque chose du même genre, je ne mangeais pas.»

« Mais c'est merveilleux: juste se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que d'aller dans un magasin. Tu es un véritable génie.»se moqua John.

Sherlock s'était redressé, ignorant le regard fixe du gentleman vieillissant qui le dévisageait avant de retourner à la lecture des étiquettes des boîtes de soupe.

«Mon attention pour les problèmes domestiques est assez limitée, et en plus je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps dans des occupations aussi futiles que faire le ménage ou la cuisine.»

«C'est pour ça que tous les traiteurs indiens de Londres te connaissent par ton nom.»

«Peut-être qu'ils lisent mon site.»

John secoua la tête en riant. S'il n'appréciait pas tant le génie excentrique qu'était son colocataire, il aurait été profondément déstabilisé par le paradoxe vivant qu'il était, en plus de ses attitudes des plus étranges.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la caisse, se lançant toujours des regards amusés. Ça allait être leur première interaction véritable avec un autre humain dans le magasin, et Sherlock ne doutait pas un seul instant que la caissière, aiguillée par l'odeur suave du sexe et leur comportement enamouré, ne pourrait qu'arriver à la conclusion qu'ils avaient passée la nuit ensemble.

John déposa leurs articles sur le tapis roulant, et regarda les magazines people sans les voir pendant que Sherlock continuait de le coller de très près allant jusqu'à lui enlever les petites peluches de sa veste.

La caissière, une jeune femme à l'air androgyne avec de nombreux piercings, les dévisagea quand Sherlock tendit à John sa carte de crédit. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, les colocataires se regardant et se mordant les joues pour éviter un sourire triomphant.

«Est-ce vous venez juste de…»

Sherlock l'interrompit.

«Oui! On vient juste de… vous êtes un génie! Comment avez-vous su?»

«Eh bien, l'air tout enamouré et roucoulant…»

John leva les yeux au ciel et le détective continua son babil sur le «génie» de cette jeune femme «qui avait un avenir dans la profession». Un brin hyperbolique pensa John, mais au moins Sherlock ne s'énervait pas.

«C'est pas compliqué… on y a droit tous les jours. Le bureau de l'officier d'Etat Civil est juste en bas de la rue. La cérémonie s'est bien passée?»

Sherlock s'arrêta net.

«Je crois bien qu'il y a erreur.»

La caissière fut prise de court.

«Je…je croyais que vous veniez juste de vous pacser. C'était ça, non? Beaucoup de couples viennent ici pour acheter le nécessaire pour la fête qui suit.»

Le détective eut l'air estomaqué. John la remercia et prit leurs sacs, laissant Sherlock qui fulminait et bégayait d'incompréhension.

Ils appelèrent un taxi et sitôt assis à l'arrière, ils explosèrent de rire.

«Tu me dois vingt livres!» parvint à articuler John entre deux éclats de rire.

Sherlock, suffocantet non sans difficultés tant il riait, admis sa défaite.

«D'accord! Mais si tu passes ta commande chez cet affreux traiteur italien, je crois que je te jette dans la Tamise…»

« Ok!» soupira de satisfaction John en se penchant contre son colocataire qui s'empressa d'entourer son épaule de son bras.

«Je suis pas certain qu'elle nous ait cru être ensembles.» répondit Sherlock.

«Sherlock, nous sommes déjà ensemble physiquement…et si tu le voulais nous pourrions l'être autrement aussi.»

«Oui, évidemment.» répliqua Holmes essayant et échouant à prendre un ton dédaigneux.

John se contenta de sourire, se reposant sur l'épaule de son amant.

Une fois les courses montées au premier et un rebonjour rapide à Mrs. Hudson, John lâcha soudainement les sacs qu'il portait devant la porte de leur appartement.

Il se frappa la tête et jura bruyamment.

«Merde!»

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda Sherlock en allant de suite voir s'il n'y avait rien de casser dans les sacs.

«Sherlock…On a oublié le lait!»

«Et bien, on emmerde le lait, John, aussi fort que je t'ai pris hier au soir.» répondit Sherlock avant que John et lui ne sombrent dans un nouveau fou rire.


End file.
